


Drawn to you

by eatapeachallday



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Other, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatapeachallday/pseuds/eatapeachallday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When filming a new challenge in Gantry Park NY Sal Vulcano is about to meet the girl of his dreams. However she also happens to be the girl of Q's dreams too. Who will win her heart? Will this tear the lifelong friends apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gantry Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> Would really love to know what you think. Comments and feedback welcome . 
> 
> Thanks xx

They had been in the park for a few hours waiting around as the crew finished the camera set ups. It was a little more complex today as they were being affixed to trees and lampposts. The four guys were relaxing and loosening up before the days challenges began. Today's torment was to approach someone in the park and give them a 'present' . They didn't know what was in the prewrapped gifts and they had to make the person accept the gift or they lost. 

As the crew finally told them they were all set the men decided between them who would go first. Sal chose to go first to get this over with. He was the most nervous and had long since realised it was best to get it done and dusted so he could chill out and watch the others make total fools of themselves. He was given the 'gift' and sent out into the park. 

The three others watched him from their monitor in a secluded area of the park. They had cover behind a park rangers hut not far from where the cameras were rigged and focused. As Sal headed out they noticed a girl coming to sit in the shade of the tree. She had a large sketch pad with her. She made herself comfortable looking out at the amazing Manhattan skyline and removing a pencil from behind her ear she was beginning to draw. 

Q was watching her intently. This girl was a knockout. She looked to be in her late twenties. She had blonde shoulder length hair with a natural loose curl. Her skin had a beautiful light tan. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt of a new comic book he had recently discovered called 'Interdimension'. He was really into it and didn't even know there were Tees available .He made a mental note to look into that. Before he could say to the others that he would like to be the one to talk to this girl Murr started to direct Sal over to her. "Yeah Sal approach this hottie under the tree here". 

Sal gave a smirk to the cameras and strolled over . "'Hey how ya doing? " he asked dropping down into the grass next to her. The girl looked up from her pad and over at him.  
The first thing he noticed was the deep green of her eyes with the specks of gold glinting in them. She was totally gorgeous and he started to feel a fluttering in his gut. He didn't know if it was nerves or the way she was smiling at him but he felt like jelly.  
" Hi, beautiful day " she replied  
" Sure is" he stuttered and heard Joe laugh in his ear.  
" Give her the present you dolt! " Joe commanded. Sal looked up where he knew the camera was situated and gave a small shake of his head. The girl didn't notice. He wanted more time to talk to her.  
" I'm Sal by the way" he introduced himself and held out his hand to shake.  
" Nice to meet you Sal , I'm Alexa. Lexi for short" she took his hand and he didn't want to let it go.  
" So you're an artist? " he enquired pointing to the sketch pad.  
" And you're not blind!? " she replied making the others laugh in his ear.  
" Real smooth there Sal ! " laughed Murr.  
" Sorry, couldn't resist" she smiled at him "Yeah I wanted to get an accurate firsthand look at the skyline from here. I write and illustrate a comic book and I try and incorporate as much detail about the backgrounds that I can. " 

" Holy Shit " muttered Brian. The other two men looked over at him with huge grins.  
"Looks like you should have gone first today Quinn" laughed Joe. He and Murr looked at each other grinning at their friends obvious unhappiness with this turn of events.  
In the meantime Sal was looking at Alexas work with genuine appreciation. This girl was good. Her drawings were incredibly detailed and there were some amazing pieces. He particularly liked her images of people. They were drawn where it appeared that the person was not aware, for example looking at a newspaper or feeding the birds. They were fantastic. Every line on a face was there and the eyes were so lifelike.  
"These are amazing Lexi , you're really talented."  
" Thank you" she looked at him blushing at the way he was studying her.  
" Would you draw me? " he asked her blurting it out before he thought about what he was saying.  
" Sure" she replied taking the pad from him and turning to a clean page. She worked at the sketch quickly while they chatted.  
" Can you believe this? " exclaimed Q to the others. " Is he on a date? "  
" Chill out Q " said Murr rolling his eyes at Joe " let's see what happens "  
Lexi put the finishing touches on her sketch and looked up at Sal. "'I hope you like it " she said pulling the sheet off with a flourish and handing it to him.  
Sal turned the page over to look at the drawing. It was really really good. She had captured his grin and the way his eyes looked when he was smiling and off guard.  
" Thank you so much " he said " can I keep this? "  
" Yea totally it's my present to you. "  
" Speaking of presents" smirked Q " Come on man , time to do this thing"  
Sal took a deep breath and reached into his pocket.  
" I have a present for you too " he murmured and praying as hard as he could that this wouldn't be horrific he handed Lexi the wrapped box.  
Lexi looked at the gift with puzzlement. Who brings a pre wrapped gift to the park? Looking at Sal who appeared to be cringing, she unwrapped it and opened the small black velvet jewellery case inside.  
Inside the box was a plastic ring from a Christmas cracker. It was neon pink.  
Joe laughed as he told Sal " now propose to this girl!"  
Sal arranged himself so he was on one knee in front of her.  
" I know this is sudden, but in this last 30 minutes I have felt a deep long lasting connection to you" Lexi started laughing.  
" Will you marry me? " snorted out Sal who was laughing just as much as her.  
" How about we just go for a drink for now? " she replied wiping away tears of laughter from her cheeks.  
" Sounds good to me " smiled Sal .


	2. First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi meets the Jokers

Sal held out his hand and helped Lexi up. " I have a confession to make ". He looked nervous and Lexi wondered what was going on. " I'm actually here filming for a TV show today and we'd love to use the footage if you're ok with that".  
" Oh ok I'm fine with that I guess " Lexi smiled back at him.  
" Great! We have some forms to fill in, let me introduce you to the rest of the guys."  
They began the short walk back to the hut.  
" So" began Sal " I don't suppose you still wanna get a drink with me? " he was only sort of half looking at her and she could tell he was a little nervous.  
" Actually I'd really like that" she replied and smiled as she saw him visibly relax .  
" Great! And here we are" he gestured to her to come round. 

As she turned the corner she was greeted by the large team behind the show and the other three guys that made up the Impractical Jokers. Forms were given to her and explained and she signed on the dotted line. Whilst Lexi was busy Sal approached the others.  
" And it's one in the bag for Vulcano! " he was grinning all over his face.  
" Good job man " congratulated Joe. "'Yeah well played " chipped in Murr.  
Sal looked over at Quinn who wasn't paying any attention to them at all. He followed Q's gaze to where Lexi was talking to the crew. Sal walked over and stood blocking his view. Only then did Brian look at him. " You lucky SOB " said Quinn. Sal shrugged his shoulders " I hope I will be man , she's cute".  
" Yeah she is. So you gonna introduce us or what?"  
Sal made sure everything was sorted out and then brought Lexi over to meet the guys. After the introductions Brian dove right in. "Can I see your work? " he asked gesturing to her sketch pad.  
" Sure no problem " Lexi handed it over and Q flicked through the pages.  
" Wait a sec, I recognise this " he pointed to a page in the book. Lexi came over to stand next to him.  
" Oh yeah I used that one in my last issue, do you read Interdimension? " she asked  
" You write that! Holy shit! yeah I've just discovered it. I love it" enthused Quinn.  
Laughing at his enthusiasm Lexi smiled at him " Well I'm glad to hear it" .  
Sal watched his friend talking to Lexi. He had an uneasy feeling as he noted the way Q was looking at her. He should have known that Quinn would be interested in her. But this time he was on the back foot. Sal had met her first and wasn't about to step back . Lexi was gorgeous and he wasn't about to give Quinn a chance with her.  
" So Lex , wanna go get that drink I promised you? "  
" Yeah, sounds good " she smiled up at him.  
" You can finish up without me today right guys? " he looked at the other Jokers. Joe and Murr were grinning at him . "Get outta here " said Joe " enjoy! "  
It was only after Sal picked up his stuff and guided Lexi over to his car that he noticed that Quinn hadn't said goodbye .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far . You're welcome to leave feedback I'd love to read your thoughts on it so far. 
> 
> Thanks xx


	3. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Lexi have their first date .

Sal drove them to a small quiet bar local bar that he knew. On the way they listened to the radio and made small talk . She was sharp and funny and he found himself relaxing and enjoying her company. 

They entered the Irish bar and found a quiet booth towards the back.  
" what can I get ya?" asked Sal.  
" I'll have a beer if that's ok" Lexi replied.  
" be right back " Sal smiled at her and made his way to the bar. His friend Ray was tending and greeted Sal with a smile. " Hey man long time no see whatcha been up to? " they shook hands.  
" Hey , good ta see ya Ray . Busy with the show. No time for boozing at the moment man. "  
" I hear ya , good to see you all doin' so well too . What can I getcha and the lovely lady there?" Ray winked at Sal.  
" I' ll have whatever non alcoholic beer you got going here and a regular beer for the lady"  
" comin' up Sally."  
Sal returned to where Lexi was sitting waiting for him. She was reading the menu and looked up with a smile as he approached. "'You hungry cos I can order if you like? " he asked her. Lexi shook her head " No I'm fine but thanks for asking" . She took a long drink from her beer.  
" So, comic books . How'd you get into that? "  
" I've always loved drawing since I was small and I did art in school then in college. Not many jobs out there when you leave though . I started out in a tattoo parlour and a client came in and noticed my work. He really liked it and offered me a position with him as he was an established comic artist. It's gone from there really. That was about four years ago now. I still work with Max and the team but now I have my own book. Saying that it's early days. I'm only six issues in but sales are growing and I'm optimistic about the future."  
" Thats great" . Sal watched her as she enthused about her job and he could tell she was really passionate about it.  
" Sorry I'm going on about it" she was blushing. " tell me about the show. "  
" Are you kidding? I'm enjoying listening to you. " Sal watched her eyes drop to the table as she became suddenly coy. " The shows been going for a couple of seasons now, but I've known the other guys you met earlier for years. We were all in high school together and all enjoyed improv and drama classes. When we left school we kinda stuck at it and carried on practising. We're actually known as the Tenderloins and it's taken a long time to get where we are right now" .  
" That's a nice story. It must be fun to work with your best friends."  
" We have our moments like anyone would but yeah it's pretty great."  
They chatted and flirted gently for the next hour or so. Sal found himself lost in her eyes and her laugh was throaty and damn sexy. She had dimples that showed when she laughed which was often.  
Lexi looked at this guy and thought how glad she was that she went to the park today. He was cute and had soft gentle eyes that lit up when he talked. He seemed genuine and warm. He had a way of looking at her that melted her like butter. Looking at her watch she let out a breathy " Fuck! "  
" What's up ? " asked Sal as he watched her get up suddenly.  
" Sorry Sal I lost track of time I'm due at a friends place to help with some stuff. "  
" No problem I can give you a lift if you'd like? "  
" I don't want to put you out and no worries it's only a couple blocks from here anyway. "  
" Can I see you again? " he asked as she gathered her things together.  
" I'd like that Sal " she smiled at him and gestured to his phone which he passed over to her .  
He watched her enter her details and pass the phone back to him.  
" Thanks for the drink . Call me ! " she waved as she left.  
Sal looked at his phone . Her number was there under the contact details that read Hot Artist Chick. He smiled to himself .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really enjoying writing this .


	4. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Q start to feel some tension in their friendship .

Despite numerous flirty texts and attempted meet ups which were cancelled at the last minute by one or the other of them over the next few weeks neither Sal or Lexi could find time in their schedule to meet up. Sal was travelling various venues doing the live show in front of large crowds and as the book soared in popularity Lexi found she had serious deadlines to meet. Gradually the communication between them tapered off as they realised that the timing was off and nothing was going to happen here. Sal added new girls numbers to his contacts and eventually deleted the Hot Artist Chick. 

A year later .... 

Quinn and Sal were taking in the sights of San Diego Comic Con. The Convention Centre was jam packed with Cos players in amazing outfits. There were hundreds of stalls and the place was heaving with bodies. Q was in his element and excitedly pulled Sal around each and every booth. They had been there for hours and both were just about worn out when he spotted her. Lexi was sitting behind a desk with a large backdrop of her book behind her. She was signing copies of ' Interdimension' and talking to the fans of her work that were crowding around her stall. Sal just stood back and took in the sight of her. She looked radiant. Her hair was a little longer than he remembered and now hung half way down her back. It looked a little lighter as though it was sun bleached. Quinn nudged him and brought him back to the present . " I said do you want to go over? "  
" Yeah let's go" he replied and they went to join the lengthy queue. Forty minutes later they finally reached the table and Lexi looked up at them with a smile.   
Lexi had spotted Sal in the queue and tried to get through the other meets as quickly as she could. She realised that she was excited to see him there. She hadn't really thought about him for a while but seeing him now he looked good. He'd grown a slightly fuller beard which was neatly groomed and he was wearing glasses which added to his appeal.   
" Well hello strangers! " she stood to greet them with a wide smile . " How are you?"   
" Heyyyy Lex " replied Sal reaching over to pull her into a hug. He breathed her in and she smelt divine. Her hair was coconut and her perfume was light and summery.   
" Lexi " added Quinn also pulling her into an embrace. He also took the opportunity to kiss her cheek.   
Lexi moved back gently and took them in. " It's so good to see you. Are you enjoying the Con? "   
" It's amazing" replied Quinn. "'And I know that things are going well for you, right?"   
" Yeah the books selling really well. It's getting crazy. I'm still a little in shock with the response here today. "   
"You shouldn't be " Quinn was looking at her intently " it's really good. You deserve all this." He was smiling at her and made a point of putting his hand on her bare arm.   
" Thank you, that's nice of you to say."   
Sal watched his friend flirt with Lexi and felt himself getting angry. He knew he probably didn't have a right to feel wound up. Nothing had happened with her but looking at her now he knew he probably should have made more of an effort when he could have. Taking his chance now he blurted out " Lexi you wanna go get something to eat later? "   
Quinn looked at his friend with some annoyance. He was of the opinion that Sal had blown his chance and he had an open field. Sal had cut through him. He had been just about to ask her out for drinks .   
Lexi seemed oblivious to the looks between the two men and replied " I'd love to I'm starved. Where shall we go guys? " she had included them both in the plan.   
Sal and Q looked at each other and then at Lexi. Sal replied " how about Chinese? "   
" Great. Let me just pack this up and I'll be with you"   
Sal and Q helped her sort the stall out and shut everything up. As they worked Sal whispered " You're not actually going to come with us are you? "   
Q just smiled at his friend. " I sure am. I love Chinese food"   
" Really? " Sal looked at Q smirking and realised he was serious .   
" I asked her to dinner with me . You know , just her and me. You can't do this to me man"   
" Look Sal, as far as I'm concerned this is just three friends eating and enjoying each other's company. " Q paused then added with a grin " However if Sexy Lexi decides that she wants to come back to my room tonight then so be it."   
"Sexy Lexi? are you serious ? I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen."   
" Good luck my friend." Grinned Quinn who hearing Lexi returning turned to her with a smile.   
" Ready to eat? " he asked throwing an arm around her shoulders and starting to walk towards the exit.   
Sal could just watch as his friend turned on the legendary Quinn charm. Hearing Lexis throaty laugh he followed them out into the late afternoon sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story. Comments welcome good & bad so I can improve.
> 
> I know who I want her to end up with but what do you think?


	5. What you've been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks . Starting to get steamy....

The restaurant they found was busy and loud but they got a table easily enough. Lexi couldn't believe she had run into these guys again but a few drinks in she was glad that she had. They were funny as hell and she literally couldn't stop laughing. She had noticed a few odd looks pass between Sal and Brian but decided not to dwell on it or ask questions. Whatever was going on with these two was nothing to do with her. When Lexi left the table to use the restrooms Sal took his chance .   
" Quinn I love you, you're like my brother for Christ's sake but for the love of God I am asking you now to not try anything on with this girl. "   
Quinn who was a little drunk smiled at his friend. " Look man I'm sorry but if I get the feeling that she's into me , then I would be completely dumb to turn a blind eye to it. She's fucking stunning . She's smart and funny. You don't meet girls like this every day. I can't sit here and tell you that I'm not gonna try. " Quinn looked at Sal. He didn't want to hurt him but his gut was telling him that Lexi could be something special. The way she looked at him make his stomach flip flop and although she hadn't been overtly flirty he was going to test the waters.   
Sal opened his wallet and threw his portion of the check on the table .   
" Hey where are you going man? " Quinn asked.   
" I'm going back to the hotel Q. I can't stay here and watch you make a play for this girl any longer. It's getting me down .Ill be going home first thing in the morning. " Sal turned and walked.   
Lexi arrived back at the table just in time to see Sal push his way through the diners and out the door.   
" Where's Sal going to? " she asked Quinn who shrugged his shoulders and replied "he's not feeling himself, said we should enjoy ourselves. "  
Lexi sat back down with Q but couldn't help feeling bad that Sal had left. She hadn't picked up on anything being wrong but now she wondered if there was more to this than Q was letting on. 

Sal was laying on his hotel bed looking at the ceiling. He had heard Q and Lexi arrive back in the adjoining room an hour ago and the low moans and panting he could hear through the walls was killing him. He put a pillow over his head to try and block the sounds and when that didn't work he knew he needed to get out of there. Pulling on his shorts and a fresh tshirt he left the room and made his way to the hotel bar. 

Sal sat on the nearest stool at the bar and ordered a large whiskey. Thanking the bar tender he sat not really focusing on anything but lost in his own thoughts. He was really angry with Q but also knew deep down that he hadn't really done anything wrong. Lexi and he hadn't ever even really dated. He had felt a connection with her though and as Q had pointed out she was a hell of a girl. Feeling a hand on his shoulder unexpectedly made Sal jump. He turned around and found himself looking into Lexis beautiful green eyes.   
" Lexi?!" He stammered. " What are you doing here? I thought you were with Q ."   
" Q ? " she looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and a grin on her face. She sat on the stool next to him and gestured for another round for them both.   
" I left Brian outside the restaurant a couple of hours ago. He told me where you were staying so I decided to come look for you. I was worried when he told me you weren't feeling well. "   
" You did? " Sal started to smile.   
" Yeah , I'm glad you came down. They wouldn't tell me your room number!" She was smiling back at him. " I was about to give up and head back to my hotel."   
Sal silently thanked God in his head as they sat and talked for the next few hours. As the night turned into early morning he noticed Lexi yawn.   
" Tired? " he asked.   
" Totally exhausted" she admitted. " it's been a crazy busy few days. "   
" You can stay in my room if you like " he offered holding up his hands he added " no strings attached I promise. Just saves you having to go back to your hotel. "   
Lexi smiled at him. " I appreciate the offer and you being such a gent but what happens if I want to fuck you? "   
Sal's eyes widened. Quickly taking her hand they left the bar and headed for the elevator. When the doors shut behind them he immediately pushed her back against the mirrored walls of the small lift. Her hands buried themselves in his hair as their mouths met in an intense bruising kiss. His tounge pressed into her mouth and she let out a groan of desire.   
When they reached their floor they reluctantly stopped and taking her hand he led her to his room.   
Once inside their mouths met again. Sal lifted Lexi up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned and lowered her to the bed.   
Lexi pulled his tshirt up and over his head and threw it across the room. Sal worked the spaghetti straps of her dress down and buried his face in her ample cleavage.   
" I want to feel you inside me " she groaned and his hands found the zip of her dress. He opened the dress and she wriggled out of it.   
Quickly working in his belt and fly he dropped his shorts and kicking off his converse he crawled back over the covers to where Lexi was watching him in only her tiny lace panties.   
Kissing her face and lips he worked his way down her neck to her breasts. Slowly he began to tease her nipples. One with his mouth and the other with his hand.   
" Oh I'm so wet for you Sal " she murmured between the sounds of ecstasy coming from her..  
His dick was rigid and throbbing . He continued down her body kissing her abdomen and finding his way to where she most needed him to be.   
He slowly torturously removed her panties as she watched him silently begging him with her eyes to touch her.   
Gently opening her thighs he used his fingers to rub over her flesh and into the sweet wet folds of her centre. Finding her clit he rubbed it slowly making her gasp and open up fully to him. He lowered himself to taste her. As he licked her he slowly used his fingers to enter her and find her G spot. Feeling him hit her inside and out just where she needed him to was her undoing and she began to buck her hips as her orgasm overtook her.   
" Fuck me Sal . I want your cock ." She begged him.   
He moved off the bed and to his jeans where he found his wallet. From this he removed a condom and proceeded to put it on his incredible member.   
She watched him and took in the fact that he was a big boy. Bigger than anyone else she'd experienced. She wasn't worried though, she had to have him.   
He joined her back on the bed and she raised her head to meet his lips again. Pushing him down she straddled his body and positioned herself on his dick. She slowly lowered herself down onto him as he watched her taking in her body and the incredible sensations she was giving him. Slowly at first then gradually picking up speed she rode him. He bit his bottom lip and worked hard to control himself. He didn't want to come too soon. Unable to help himself he withdrew from her and moved positions so they were now doggy style. Easing back into her gently and then picking up the pace until she was moaning and begging him never to stop he felt his orgasm build. " cum for me Sal , oh god I'm going to come..."'he felt her pussy tighten and contract around him and it pushed him over the edge. He shot his bolt long and hard.   
Coming down from their high she curled into him and kissed his face. Gentle little kisses which he returned.   
" I'm so glad you're here" he said his face buried in her hair.   
Lexi didn't reply . She was already asleep a goofy half smile on her face.   
Sal felt the same smile on his face as he finally drifted off with Lexi in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	6. What happened last night?

Much later that morning Lexi woke up to the sound of Sal singing in the shower. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. Looking at the clock at the bedside she realised that she was late for the last day of the Comic Con. Groaning she rolled out of bed and as quickly as she could manage she dressed and grabbed her bag. She was about to leave when she stopped. She looked towards the En-suite where Sal was still in the shower. She couldn't just go without saying anything. She liked him. A lot. Returning to the bathroom door she knocked and opened it up.   
" Sal? I have to get going , I've got to get changed and get back to the convention centre. Will I see you later? "   
Sal pulled back the shower door and smiled out at her .   
" What time do you finish up there? "   
" I'm not sure I have a panel at eight tonight and they can drag on"   
" I' ll be there for that. "   
She didn't know why but she was touched by this. She felt a swelling in her heart and grinned at him.   
" You don't have to" she began but he cut her short.   
" I'll be there. See you later ok? "   
" Ok. Thanks . " she walked over to the shower and kissed him . He gave her a huge smile and ducked back in under the water. 

The day passed quickly as she was so busy. As soon as she walked into the convention she was swamped with people asking for photos and signatures in their books. She was happy to oblige. She had just ducked out to grab something for a late lunch leaving her stall with her mentor and boss Max when she saw Sal heading her way. Seeing him made her smile all over her face and looking at him it seemed he felt the same way.   
" Hi " he greeted her and he seemed a little shy.   
" Hey I didn't think I'd see you until tonight. "'She looked up at him as he bent to kiss her cheek.   
" Yeah but I couldn't find Quinn anywhere and he's not answering his phone so I thought he may have come back down here . Have you seen him at all?"   
" No I haven't seen him . Last I saw he was heading off to another bar last night. I'll keep my eyes peeled though. "  
" Ok, I'm just gonna keep looking . See you later? "   
"See you later" she echoed and they parted ways. 

Quinn was keeping a low profile. He had drunk a lot last night and had ended up in another disastrous one night stand. He'd finally gotten rid of the blonde whose name he couldn't remember and he was now sitting in a dark bar nursing a hangover and avoiding Sal's phone calls. One thing he did remember was coming on strong with Lexi , her turning him down flat , and his not so polite response. She'd had to practically wrestle him off . He'd been drunk but it was no excuse. He felt like shit and didn't know how he would be able to apologise for his actions. 

Lexi hadn't told Sal what had gone down between her and Brian the night before and she worried now that perhaps he hadn't gotten back to his hotel safely. She remembered that he had given her his number before things had turned sour and as she sat eating her lunch she decided to see if he would answer her call. Dialling his number she waited for him to pick up. Just as she was about to give up she heard the call connect and Q's harsh Staten Island accent say " Hello? "   
" Brian it's Lexi. " she waited for him to reply.   
" Lex, I'm so sor..  
" Brian stop" she interrupted him mid sentence. " Don't apologise . You didn't mean anything by it and I know it was the drink talking . "   
" Ah shit Lexi I was fucking stupid. I truly didn't mean it and I have to apologise. I really am sorry. Did you get back to your hotel ok? I've been worried all day. "   
Lexi smiled to herself. " I'm fine. I ended up in your hotel actually with a friend of yours. "   
Quinn smiled down the phone " you did?"   
" Yeah and he's looking for you so stop acting up and call him back ok? "   
" I' ll call him now. And Lexi I meant what I said. I'm sorry. I'll never act like that again. "   
" Forget it. It never happened ok? "   
" It never happened " he repeated " See you soon Lex. "   
" Bye Q" .   
He hung up the call and relief flooded over him. Picking up the phone again he called Sal.   
When his best friend answered he said " Sal we gotta talk . "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read. xx


	7. Regrets?

Sal was raging. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend for over twenty years was sitting in front of him telling him that he had tried to get Lexi to go back to his room with him and when she refused that he had physically manhandled her.  
" Sal I don't know what to say man, I'm so goddamn sorry. I'd give anything to take it back. Lexi's already forgiven me and I've sorted this with her."  
" I can't look at you right now. She may have forgiven you but I haven't. "  
" Sal... " but Sal had already walked away. 

Lexi looked out at the room in front of her. She had been answering questions and listening to her fellow panellists for over an hour. She couldn't see Sal or Q and looking for them was distracting her. Finally the session wound up and she left the room with Max .  
" Are you feeling ok Lexi? " he looked at her with concern.  
" Yeah... sorry I wasn't really into it back there."  
" You want to get something to eat? It's been a long weekend."  
" No I'm good Max, thanks I think I'm just gonna head back to my room. "  
" Ok see you bright and early for the drive home. 6 am sharp ok? "  
" Ok boss!" She smiled at him.  
Lexi pulled out her phone and turned it on. She was pissed that Sal hadn't shown up after all. No messages. Feeling disappointed in herself she put the phone back in her pocket and headed out on the short walk back to her hotel. On the way she went over the night before in her head. She felt a little reckless that she had taken the initiative with Sal and slept with him so soon but it had felt right at that moment. Now she second guessed herself. Perhaps he didn't like the fact that she had put it all out there . Why the hell did this have to be so difficult? She liked him. A lot. She had thought he liked her. Perhaps she had blown this before it had even started. Finding herself in front of a coffee shop she decided that caffeine was the answer for now and she stepped inside. 

Sal had left Q and just walked. Losing track of himself and time he looked at his watch and found that it was already 9pm and he didn't have a clue where he was. Reaching for his phone he found that the battery was dead. " Jesus! " he muttered to himself. He was missing Lexi's panel. He was missing Lexi. Turning around he tried to retrace his footsteps and find his way back. An hour later he found that he could identify some landmarks and knew he was going in the right direction. Looking around he saw Lexi enter the Starbucks across the road. He stood outside and just watched her for a few minutes. She was chatting to an older lady sitting next to her on the long table and he loved to take her in. Entering the shop he ordered and made his way over to her with the fresh coffees.  
" Hi Gorgeous " he greeted her with a cute, shy smile.  
Lexi hadn't seen him come in and her face lit up when he sat down opposite her. She smiled at the lady she had been small talking with who winked at her and turned to concentrate on her paper.  
" Hi" she replied.  
" Lexi I'm really sorry I missed your thing tonight. I had to clear my head. Quinn told me what happened last night."  
" Sal it honestly was nothing. Nothing happened. He was pretty drunk and it was more of a jokey kinda thing. He didn't mean anything by it and I'm ok with it."'  
" Are you sure you're ok? "  
" Yes I'm sure. Like I said I didn't even mention it because it was literally nothing. "  
" Ok then. If your sure I dont need to knock him on his ass. How did it go tonight? "  
" Ok I guess , as well as it can do. This whole experience has been fun."  
" You wanna head back to the Hotel? " he smiled at her and winked.  
" Actually I've got to head home early and I'm really tired so I'm just gonna head back to my hotel tonight."  
" Oh ok no problem" Sal wondered what was going on. They had an amazing night and he really liked this girl. Now he was scared that they were going to drift again like when they first met." Can I walk you back? "  
" Please. I'd like that. " she smiled at him and they headed out.  
As they walked he took her hand in his and she felt like a giddy teenager. She sneaked a look at him from the corner of her eye and found that he was doing the same. Laughing out loud she asked " Do you want to see me when we get back to NY? "  
"Of course I do " he replied incrediously. " why wouldn't I? "  
" Ahh no reason, I just hope that what happened last night hasn't affected anything between us"  
Sal stopped walking and pulled her back towards him. " What? " she asked.  
" I really like you Lex. I know this is early but I really want to get to know you . I think this could be anything we want it to be. I want to date you. I want to be friends . I want to be more than friends. I want to do what we did last night a LOT . And I hope you feel the same way. "  
Lexi smiled at him and taking his face in her hands she simply said " Ok" . 

He left Lexi at her hotel with a long goodnight kiss. They had arranged to meet up on Thursday for dinner . Heading back to his hotel he decided to stop at the bar for a celebratory drink. Q was sitting where he had been sat the night before. He walked over and put his hand on his friends back.  
"I'll have a Jameson "  
Q looked at his smiling friend and called the bartender over.


End file.
